Descent
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: STORY COMPLETED! The sequel to Healing a Broken Spirit. Still grieving the loss of Kagome and his friends, Inuyasha goes to cast out his demons... only to learn his demons are waiting for him!
1. Aftermath: Inuyasha's pain

You've waited for it for so long and it has finally come: the sequel to Healing a Broken Spirit. Despite what I said, it shall be more then one chapter long. Be warned this is what I consider my darkest nightmare. Why is that? You'll see.

Oh and I have a special announcement to make after the final chapter is over, so be sure to read it. It's ESSENTIAL that you read this because it is a special offer I am offering to you. You'll see what it is at the end.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

It had been a year since Miroku had left for America. A year since the terrible nightmare that passed over Inuyasha and his late friends had gone away. A year since Inuyasha had been driven mad. All of that had passed, and now things were back to normal, sort of.

A new family had bought the Higurashi house.They weren't known heresince they were new here. Rumor was they weren't even from Japan. Supposedly they were from the western regions of the globe, but they were only rumors.

As for the Miyojin house, it had yet to be bought. Sango's father had fallen into a deep depression after learning his daughter had been killed. He was not married, so out of desperation he had turned to alcohol for comfort. One night he had fallen down the stairs while intoxicated and broken his neck. He had been discovered days later, dead. Ever since then, the house had remained deserted. Nobody seemed to want it.

Ever since that time period of terror, only one of the ones involved had remained in Japan. One was in America, the other three were dead, and the one who had been the cause of it all was hopefully burning in the depths of hell, at least in the opinion of the one remaining.

All this had happened a year ago.

(2)

Dear Inuyasha,

How are you? It's good to hear from you again. Life here in America isn't so bad. My aunt has been really nice to me and I've made some friends at school. All the girls are really pretty, but I don't think they'll ever come close to Sango. I still miss her. Oh and my little cousin Shippo came to visit me a few days ago. He's a real brat, but I love him anyway. My aunt really spoils him. I kind of envy my cousin.

I know you're still grieving over Kagome Inuyasha, but you must move on. I admit, I shouldn't be talking since I still miss Sango, but I don't dote on her. I will always have my memories of her. _He _is the one you should blame Inuyasha. If you want to be angry at somebody, then be angry at _him. _

Well, I have to get going now. I have a test to study for. E-mail me back again sometime Inuyasha. I really enjoy talking to you.

Sincerely,

Miroku

Masaki Inuyasha read this e-mail on his brother's computer slowly. He had been waiting quite awhile for Miroku to reply. Well actually it had only been two days, but to Inuyasha it had seemed like an eternity. One couldn't blame him. All of his friends were gone and he had nobody else to be with anymore. Sango was dead, Kagome was dead, and Miroku was in a different part of the globe now (he would have mentioned Koga, but he wasa rival, not a friend).Aside from his brother, whom he had always been on slightly tense terms with, he was alone.

Inuyasha looked quite different from the time period when Kagome was alive. He was now seventeen, and he was a few inches taller then before. His arm muscles, which had once been ever so slightly slack, were now well toned. They weren't bulging or even pumped up, just well toned. His stomach had always been flat, and still was, but back then it had been a tad on the soft side. Now it was rock hard and he was ever so slightly starting to develop abs. His hair was also longer.

There was another difference as well, this one not noticeable. Ever since Miroku had left, Inuyasha had been taking karate lessons from a downtown dojo. After Kagome's death and his release from the psychiatric hospital, Inuyasha had vowed to never be caught off guard again. The only reason he had been so sorely beaten by Kagome's father was that her father had known a martial art. If not for that, Inuyasha imagined he could have won and saved Kagome. Well never again. Inuyasha had been almost fanatically practicing karate for an entire year by now, and already he was considered one of the best students in his class. When he wasn't at the dojo, Inuyasha practiced at home.

But the biggest difference about Inuyasha was his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes, which had once been warm and friendly, if a tad angry, were now cold and emotionless, almost merciless looking. At the same time, there was also a deep sadness inside of them. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be saying "Help me" and "Back off" at the same time. Both he and his brother knew why, but they never discussed it, since whenever someone brought it up, Inuyasha would react in a severe manner. Sesshomaru knew this, because one time he had mentioned the subject to Inuyasha, and the younger sibling had lashed out at Sesshomaru, attacking him as if he were fighting his worst enemy. Inuyasha had not stopped until Sesshomaru had slapped his brother across the face and screamed at him to get a hold of himself. Inuyasha had stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at his younger brother. Then he simply turned around and walked off, muttering "I could've saved her." The younger brother had gone upstairs without saying a word, and locked the door to his room. When he was sure Sesshomaru couldn't hear him, Inuyasha had buried his face into his pillow and collapsed in a fit of tears. That night he had cried himself to sleep.

Yes, Inuyasha had changed quite a bit from back then. His attitude had remained mostly the same, although he was a tad colder then before and when he wasn't angry, he was depressed. When he wasn't working on homework or at school, he would either practice karate or sleep. Sesshomaru was starting to worry about Inuyasha. He had been sleeping so much.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called from downstairs. "Are you still awake?"

Inuyasha jerked around, startled by his brother's voice. He had been so off in "his own little world" as Sesshomaru would put it, that he hadn't kept track of the time. He looked out the window and saw it was dark. Time to hit the sack.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, coming!" Inuyasha called back. He turned off the computer and went upstairs. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, dressed into his pajamas, and flopped onto his bed without even bothering to get under the sheets. Almost instantly, he fell asleep.

(3)

He had that same dream again. He was in Sango's house, fighting Isamu with all his strength. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even land a single punch on him. All the while Kagome was just slumped over in the corner of the room, her expression blank and dazed. She probably wasn't even aware of what was going on right in front of her.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore. He was too badly beaten and in too much pain. He tried to rise and protect Kagome from the demon that was her father, but he couldn't get up. All he could do was watch helplessly as Isamu lifted her head up, and cut his scalpel brutally across her throat. Inuyasha felt a terrible scream of anguish and horror rip out of himself. He saw all thoseterrible memories and images appear in front of him: Kagome unbuttoning her blouse to show the bruises on her body, Koga's body being carried out on a stretcher, his fight with Naraku, Sango losing her life to Kagome's father, but above all else, he saw Isamu's crazed, wild eyes in front of him, eyes that were looking through him instead of at him.

Inuyasha couldn't move. All he could do was scream and scream.

(4)

Inuyasha snapped awake, sitting upright in bed. He panted heavily, his pajamas soaked with sweat. It had happened again. For weeks he had been having that nightmare. Every single night it was the same thing. He hadn't had a peaceful sleep in so long. He didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't sleep peacefully soon.

Well, there was one way. It was a crazy idea, but he felt it was the only thing that would work.

"Tomorrow, that's when I'll do it." Inuyasha whispered. He lied back down and fell asleep again and this time he did not dream at all.

(5)

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as his younger brother started out the front door.

"Out." Inuyasha replied, sarcastically.

"I said where are you going?" Sesshomaru growled, his voice growing impatient.

"Fine, I'm going out to... buy a DVD with my allowance." He was lying.

"Have fun." Sesshomaru grunted. Without another word, Inuyasha headed out the door.

"Please let this work." Inuyasha muttered. "Please let this bring me peace." In one of the pockets of his jeans, a red rose was tucked. It may not have seemed like much, but it would help him heal.

He kept walking down the street until he came to the Miyojin house. There it was, at last. The house where he had seen his childhood friend savagely murdered and where he had been driven to insanity by a madman who went by the name of Isamu Higurashi. This had been the house he had seen in his nightmares so many times. The house where for the first time in his life, had experienced what it was like to kill a human.

Inuyasha walked up to the door. _"Please let it be open. I don't know what I'll do if it's not." _Much to his surprise, the door was open. He went inside, taking in the surroundings. The house hadn't changed a bit: same kitchen, same living room, same everything. It would have to change eventually when someone finally bought it though.

Inuyasha looked up the stairs nearby. They would lead upstairs to the room where it had all happened. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. He could still here himself scream wildly in that room. He could still see Kagome lying in the corner with that drugged expression on her face. Most of all however, he could see Isamu's wild, heartless eyes staring at him, burning with insane joy and maniacal bloodlust.

Inuyasha walked slowly up the steps, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Kami, what was wrong him? Boys weren't supposed to cry, especially not ones on the verge of manhood. The more he tried to hold them in, the more they oozed out of his eyes. By the time he got to the top, they were flowing freely down his face.

At last, he reached the room where the terrible event had occurred. Trying his best to control his tears, Inuyasha stepped into the middle of the room. He knelt down, took the rose out of his pocketand laid the rose on the ground. He clasped his hands together in prayer and said a silent prayer for his departed companion (and secretly, he had admitted Kagome was more then a friend to him).

"_I can't bring myself to lay flowers on your grave Kagome, so I'll just lay them here. I hope you can forgive me for failing to protect you." _Inuyasha thought. He started downstairs. His face was stained with tears.

When Inuyasha got to the door, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed at the doorknob, but he sank to his knees. His lips quivered and his face began to contort. At last, the sobs that wanted to come out came. Inuyasha flopped onto his stomach and buried his face into his arms and began to cry horribly. Loud, agonized sobs shook his body. He couldn't control his crying. Nothing mattered. He wanted Kagome.

"Why, why?" Inuyasha sobbed. "It's not fair Kagome! You were mine! You were more then just a friend! I…" His words trailed off. Then, softly, he whispered "I loved you."

Inuyasha began to pound the ground with his fists, like a child throwing a tantrum. Over and over he sobbed "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Inuyasha sat back, threw back his head and howled at the ceiling "Why did you have to be taken from me?"

Inuyasha sat there sobbing his heart out for quite some time.

(6)

At long last, the tears came to a halt. Inuyasha's sobs went down to whimpers and he was able to calm down. He stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He had done what he had come to do, now to get out of here. Inuyasha gripped the doorknob and twisted it.

It did not budge.

Inuyasha twisted the knob harder, but it did not give way at all. Growing impatient, Inuyasha began to frantically yank on the doorknob and pound on the door with his free hand which was curled into a fist. No matter what, he couldn't open the door.

"What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha said aloud. He jumped back and hit the door with a spin kick, but the door did not even rattle.

Inuyasha turned around to see if he could find another way out. Maybe the windows could be opened. That was the only way out, since Inuyasha remembered the Miyojin's did not have a back door to their house.

Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach at what he saw. There was blood dripping down the windows. In fact it was not just dripping down the windows. It had soaked the window panes, blocking out the sights beyond it. It was as if a great wall of read had been constructed right outside the house.

"What is this? This can't be real!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Come, come now, what is all this noise?" said a voice. Inuyasha froze at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be him. He was dead! People can't come back from the dead!

Inuyasha wheeled around to face the speaker. A scream escaped his lips as he came face to face with Isamu Higurashi. The doctor's shirt was splattered in blood, a large wound on his chest where Inuyasha had stabbed him.

"Hello Masaki." Isamu crooned. "Long time no see."

To be continued…

There is an explanation for this, and you'll see what it is in the later chapters. I just hope you're enjoying it so far.

Randall Flagg2


	2. Your own personal Hell

Here you go, part two. Prepare for some disturbing stuff. Hope you're ready. Now read on.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Inuyasha backed away, his terror supreme. It couldn't be Isamu, it just couldn't be him. He had killed the sick fuck a year ago. He was dead, rotting in the ground where he belonged. How could he have come back? When people died, they stayed dead. Coming back from the dead was a movie cliché.

Isamu took a step towards Inuyasha. Blood seeped out of the wound on his chest. His eyes were still as wild and lunatic as ever.

"What's wrong Masaki, are you scared? You weren't scared of me before. Why are you so frightened now?" Isamu's voice was mocking him, challenging him to speak.

Inuyasha squeaked out "You're dead. You can't be alive again."

Isamu suddenly laughed. "Oh my Masaki, you just pissed yourself." Inuyasha didn't realize until that moment that his crotch was warm and damp. Something hot was trickling down his leg.

Refusing to show anymoreweakness to the man he so much hated, Inuyasha snarled "Well if you've come back, I can kill you again! I won't lose like last time!"

Isamu looked amused at such a statement. "What will that accomplish? You're trapped in here you know. You can't get out. You might as well just accept your fate."

Inuyasha rushed at him, having the full intent of testing his martial art skills on Isamu. But just as he spun around to launch a kick, Isamu grabbed his foot and flipped him over. Inuyasha suddenly found himself lying on the ground. Before he could get up, Isamu sprang on him and pinned his shoulders to the ground.

"I told you not to try. We've got places to go Masaki, things to see. I suggest you be a good boy and submit." Isamu took out a scalpel out of his pocket and placed the blade on Inuyasha's neck. "If you don't, then I might as well end your life here and now."

Inuyasha's first intention was to strike, regardless of the fact a surgical knife had been placed on his neck, but then his senses kicked in and he decided against it. He didn't know what Kagome's father meant by "places to go" but he doubted it was anything good. Nevertheless, it seemed to be easier to go along with Isamu then to try and stop him, this time at least. Besides, that might be better. Once Isamu had been lured into a false sense of security, Inuyasha would attack. It was the safest bet.

When he was sure Inuyasha would not attack, Isamu stood up and let the teenager stand up. Just as he did, Isamu put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder as if in a friendly gesture and led him away from the front door. They went into the kitchen, where Inuyasha was greeted by another impossible sight.

(2)

"Well, well, didn't expect to see you around here Masaki." Kasamatsu Koga said.

Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. First Isamu came back from the dead, now Koga. What was this, Resident Evil? But still, there he was.

Koga was in pretty bad shape. His face was smeared in the blood that was bubbling out of his broken nose. A large gash cut across one of his arms, and an even larger one went jaggedly across his throat. One of his front teeth were missing. He looked like something that had come out of a bar fight.

Koga stood up and staggered over towards Inuyasha. Drops of blood dripped from his face and neck as he came forward. Inuyasha backed away from this dreadful apparition, not wanting it to come near him. He turned around to run away, but where an entryway had once been was now nothing but a concrete wall. Isamu had disappeared as well. He was trapped.

At last, Koga stood only a few feet away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Koga's blood soaked face. The dead boy's lips parted into a hideous grin.

"Aw, are you afraid of me? I always knew you were a coward Masaki. I don't see how Kagome ever stood hanging around you."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared. "She wasn't yours! She never liked you! Why would she ever want a person like you?"

Koga grabbed Inuyasha and brought him close to his face. Inuyasha had to resist screaming as he was brought right up to that face.

"You really think so? I imagine she would have liked me, once she had gotten to know me. You never really know a person that well until you spend a significant amount of time with them." Koga's grin widened. "You know Masaki, have you ever noticed how feminine you look?"

Inuyasha shoved Koga off. "What do you mean?" he growled.

"You heard me. You kind of look like a girl. The long white hair, the golden eyes, the beautiful face and body, you look very feminine." Koga suddenly pounced on Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. For looking so badly beaten, Koga was incredibly strong. Inuyasha couldn't even move.

"I always wanted a lover Masaki. Since I couldn't have Kagome, I guess you'll have to do!" Koga laughed. He grabbed Inuyasha's head and gave him a passionate kiss. Inuyasha screamed and tried to force Koga off, but his rival had a death grip on him. Inuyasha gasped as Koga's tongue moved around inside of his mouth. It was slimy, disgusting. Inuyasha tried to bite down, but before he could, Koga let go and punched him in the face, causing his head to snap back and bang against the ground.

"Now, now, play nice!" Koga taunted. He fell upon Inuyasha again and began to reach into his jeans. Inuyasha tried to punch Koga off, but the boy grabbed his fist as it came at him. Inuyasha felt something began to caress his genitals. For some reason, he felt himself beginning to erect.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Koga teased. Inuyasha only whimpered. Then suddenly Inuyasha howled as Koga gave his testicles a hard squeeze. Koga stood up and begin taking off his pants.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'll-" but he never finished. Inuyasha sprang up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his lower region, and kicked Koga in the face. Not one to hesitate to attack, Inuyasha spun around and delivered another kick, this one to Koga's stomach. As the black haired boy fell back, Inuyasha sprang into the air and then came down above him, his legs pressed firmly together. He should have been able to stomp Koga, but he landed on nothing. Koga had simply vanished. Inuyasha looked around, and saw him not. When he turned around again, he was staring into Isamu's face again.

"Did you have fun?" he whispered. Inuyasha said nothing. The doctor took Inuyasha's arm again, and led him into the living room. Nothing was here.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha asked.

His question was soon answered when he came face to face with Sango.

(3)

Unlike Koga who had looked ruined and bloody, Sango looked no different then she had when she was alive. She wore khakis and a blue shirt, and she still had her trademark ponytail. When she turned to Inuyasha, her expression darkened.

"Hello Inuyasha." she said bitterly.

Inuyasha took a few steps towards her. "Hi Sango. What's wrong? Why do you look so angry?"

Sango glared. "You think I forgot what you did to me? You think I forgot how you just let me die?" she hissed.

Inuyasha lowered his head. "I didn't let you die. He got to you before I could. If I could've gotten there in time, you would still be alive!" he pleaded, trying his best not to cry.

Sango walked towards Inuyasha and kicked him in the stomach. As if shehad somehow grownstronger, Inuyasha flew back into a wall. As he slumped to the ground, she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"You just let me die. What kind of friend are you? Not much of one, that's for sure." she snarled into his face.

"Sango please, I didn't let you die! It's not my fault!" Inuyasha pleaded, tears beginning to form in his eyes again. "He got to you before we could! We could have protected you!"

Sango threw Inuyasha across the room. "It's your fault Inuyasha. All of it is. All of it!"

No sooner had she finished speaking when another voice, this one different, echoed those last words: "All of it!" Inuyasha spun around to see who was there. Then another voice, this one different too, yelled "All of it!" Inuyasha turned to face Sango, but she was not there. Another voice yelled at him from the side.

"What is this? Go away! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha screamed. The voices began to get louder, more vicious. Inuyasha covered his ears and screamed as loud as he could to drown out the noise, but to no avail. All he could hear was "All of it!" "All of it!" "All of it!" over and over in a ruthless chant. Then more voices began to flood the room, these ones laughing. Inuyasha was writhing on the ground screaming in terror, all the while repeating "It's not my fault!" his voice becoming more desperate each time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the voices stopped. Inuyasha rose from the ground, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he had been doing. As he rose, Isamu spun him around and began to lead him upstairs.

"Don't worry Masaki, it's almost done, just a little bit more." Isamu soothed. He led Inuyasha up the stairs and thrust him into the room where Kagome had died. Without saying another word, Isamu shut the door. Inuyasha tried to get out before he could, but Isamu was too fast. The white haired boy tried to open the door, but like the downstairs entry, it would not open. Inuyasha sank to the ground, sobbing.

"Please let me out." Inuyasha whispered. "Oh please let me out, I've been through enough."

"Inuyasha, is that you?" said Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha's tears came to an immediate halt when he heard that voice. Could that really be her? The one whom he loved? It sure sounded like it. He was hoping he wasn't being deceived.

Inuyasha turned around, and his heart filled with joy as he came face to face with his late friend, Higurashi Kagome.

(4)

Just like Sango, Kagome did not appear to be hurt. There was no gash on her neck, no bruises, no blank, glazed expression on her face. She was completely normal. As far as dress went, she wore her school uniform.

Inuyasha was too happy for words. Once again, tears began to run down his face. He had never been so happy before. And then he lost it. Sobbing violently, he raced towards Kagome and embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged him back.

"Oh Kagome, I missed you so much!" Inuyasha sobbed. "I didn't know what I was going to do when you died!" He began to shudder in her arms from the sobs.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm here now." she soothed, rocking him. Kagome led the trembling Inuyasha to a chair and sat him down in it, all the while rubbing his back and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Inuyasha could only sob and whisper how happy he was.

It took quite awhile, but Inuyasha finally managed to regain control. Kagome gave him another hug, and he whimpered against her chest. Kagome wiped his eyes with her finger, brushing away the tears.

"Don't cry Inuyasha. Boy's aren't supposed to cry!" Kagome joked, doing her best to calm him. Inuyasha let out a small laugh, but then grew silent. He stood up and looked Kagome in the face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm just so happy to see you." Inuyasha said, his voice no longer wavering.

Kagome giggled. "It's okay Inuyasha. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you."

"Where are we anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Nobody here knows where this is." the girl replied.

"And what is… _he _doing here?" Inuyasha asked, a tad irritably. Much to his surprise, Kagome didn't seem frightened by the mentioning of her father.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Inuyasha. He won't find us here." she said. Inuyasha seriously doubted that, but he was happy as long as he could see Kagome again.

"Kagome, I've got a confession to make." Inuyasha said, studying his feet. "We've known each other for years, and we've become really good friends. Perhaps more then friends."

Kagome seemed not to understand what he meant. "What are you getting at Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I only realized it a little bit ago but…" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence.

"Come on, please tell me!" Kagome said.

"I… love you." Inuyasha whispered. "I love you."

Before he even knew what was happening, Kagome tackled him to the floor. Inuyasha looked up and saw the beautiful girl was smiling at him.

"You love me? Why Inuyasha, I never knew." she said seductively. "I guess I never told you, but I love you as well."

Inuyasha felt an explosion of joy in his heart. So she harbored feelings for him too. He couldn't believe his luck. He didn't care where he was or what was going on anymore. He just wanted her.

"We both love each other and we're both safe Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Do you want to…?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Kagome laughed.

(5)

Their lips met and they began to slobber over each other. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure. This was what he had secretly desired. He felt her breast rub against his chest and stomach. Immediately he began to erect. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Yes, that's what I want Kagome. We can both be at peace with each other. Let's make the most of it!" Inuyasha whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled as Kagome began to undress him from the waist down. Her hand began to wrap around his penis and testicles. He wanted her more then ever.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze. Something was wrong. Kagome's hand felt scaly instead of fleshy, and it was tightening. Inuyasha opened his eyes and screamed in horror at what he saw. Where Kagome had once been, was now a hissing cobra, its hood up. The school uniform was gone. Inuyasha grabbed the snake's coils and ripped it off of his penis. The cobra hissed at him and snapped its deadly fangs. Inuyasha sprang to his feet and charged towards the door. Mustering all of his strength, he tore the door open and ran out of the room.

It was then that Inuyasha looked down and saw that there was, quite literally, nothing beneath him. Where there had once been a hallway and a floor, now there was just blackness. Inuyasha screamed as he plummeted through the darkness and into the depths below. It seemed that he would never land.

Then, suddenly, Inuyasha landed. The room before him was clearly not the Miyojin house. In front of him was Isamu.

"Get up Masaki. We've got to settle what we started." Isamu said.

To be continued…

Like I said, there is an explanation for this. You'll see soon. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!

Randall Flagg2


	3. Inuyasha versus Isamu, revisited

Well, if you hate Isamu, then you'll certainly like this chapter. I don't need to tell you what's going to happen. Read on, and enjoy what happens next.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Inuyasha surveyed the new surroundings. By no means could he be in the Miyojin house anymore. What he was in looked like a temple of some sort. Everywhere he looked, there were rusty stains. Upon closer inspection, Inuyasha realized it wasn't rust or dried paint. It was dried blood.

Nobody else was in here except him and Isamu. There were no entrances or exits. Everything had been walled in. In the middle of the room, Kagome's father stood.

It was then that Inuyasha realized where he was. This wasn't a temple. It was a dojo of some sort. None that Inuyasha had seen or heard of in his life that was for sure.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his courage coming back.

Isamu smirked. "I think you know why you're here Masaki. You'd have to be pretty stupid to not know."

"Shut up and answer me!" Inuyasha snarled. In the back of his mind, he was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen, and that was just what he wanted. He only hoped he was right.

Isamu sighed. "Very well then, I will tell you. As I said a moment ago, we are here to finish what we started. I admit it was fun beating you into submission the last time we met, but now that you're a formidable fighter I can really have some fun. This is going to be even more fun then when I took out your friends and my dear daughter."

Inuyasha smirked. "You really want that?" he asked. Isamu only nodded. Without another word, Inuyasha assumed a fighting stance.

"Alright then. Have at you!" Inuyasha roared.

(2)

Isamu wasted no time and charged at Inuyasha. As he drew closer to the teenager, he spun around and launched a kick. If this had been a year ago, Inuyasha would have been unprepared for it, but this was now, and Inuyasha was no slouch as he had been before. With one swift, easy motion he grabbed Isamu's foot and flipped him over. Isamu, never one to lose his grace, promptly shoved his hands out and caught himself on the ground. As he did, he brought his foot up at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha back flipped away from it. Unfortunately, that gave Isamu enough time to regain his ground.

Kagome's father jumped to his feet and leaped at Inuyasha with a flying kick. Inuyasha ducked to one side and launched a palm strike at Isamu. It struck the doctor square in the face, causing him to stumble back. Inuyasha, seeing his opponent drop his guard, threw a triple kick, striking Isamu twice in the side of his stomach and once in the face. Without wasting another second, Inuyasha leaped into the air and brought his foot slamming home into Isamu's stomach, knocking the doctor down.

Inuyasha was about to give Isamu a kick in the stomach, when the latter suddenly swept his foot in a half circle, knocking Inuyasha to the floor. Quick as a flash, he jumped to his feet and grabbed Isamu's shoulders. Rearing back, Inuyasha launched himself forward and gave Isamu's forehead a vicious head butt. Isamu reeled back, but much to Inuyasha's surprise, he recovered quite quickly. Inuyasha had no intention of letting him attack. Inuyasha tackled his adversary to the ground. Inuyasha reared back, and began to punch Isamu in the face over and over again, each time causing the man's head to crash violently against the floor.

Just as it seemed Inuyasha could pull out a victory however, Isamu grabbed Inuyasha's groin and squeezed it with all his might. Inuyasha howled and fell back. Isamu pounced on him and reared back to punch him, but Inuyasha did a backwards somersault, tossing Isamu off. Inuyasha sprang up and palm struck Isamu in the stomach. Snarling, he sprang up and hit Isamu in the side of the head with a jump kick. Immediately after that, Inuyasha spun low to the ground and did a foot sweep, knocking Isamu down yet again. Inuyasha sat on his chest, wrapped his hands around the man's throat, and began to squeeze.

"I'm going to kill you, you mother fucking son of a bitch." Inuyasha snarled his voice filled with maniacal fury. "Oh yes, I am. I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong. Then I can finally come to terms with myself and-"

Inuyasha didn't finish as Isamu drove his scalpel into his stomach.

(3)

Inuyasha staggered back, blood beginning to rise in the back of his throat. He was rapidly losing his strength, and blood was pouring out of the wound. As he sat back, Isamu stood up.

"Not bad Masaki, not bad at all." Isamu panted. "You really have improved over last time. I must admit, I am impressed with your skill, but I'm not going to lose to you."

"No fair, you cheated." Inuyasha groaned, trying his best to block the blood that was flowing out of the gash on his stomach.

Isamu laughed. "Come, come now, did you really think I was going to play fair? I am a martial artist, just as you are, but I also have a saying and that saying is: win by any means. I knew I was going to lose, so I had to go a step further to ensure your demise."

"Honorless bastard, I should have won." Inuyasha growled, blood beginning to drip from his mouth.

Isamu took out his scalpel. "For a person who feels no remorse over killing another human being, I wouldn't be talking about what is honorable and what is not Masaki."

"That's different!You don't even count as a human you… monster! You're nothing more then a sadistic freak that enjoys hurting others for sport!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"You're no better off Masaki. You killed a human and you feel no remorse for it, just like I did. In a way, we're similar. We've both killed people, we both know martial arts, and we both have had breakdowns, although mine lasted throughout my life and yours was sudden. Yes, we are very much alike!" the man taunted.

Inuyasha began to rock back and forth. "No, I won't believe that. It isn't true, it isn't true!" he moaned.

Isamu towered over him and smiled coldly. "Oh yes it is Masaki, it's more then true. You're very similar to me and you can't stop that! Think of what my daughter would say if she knew you had traits similar to me! Think of what your late friends and your dear brother would say too! They wouldn't be very pleased."

Inuyasha began to sob into his knees, not wanting to live anymore. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He just couldn't. It was too much.

"_Please, someone help me. Oh please, please, someone help me." _Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, everything went black and Inuyasha knew no more.

(4)

As Isamu stood over Inuyasha, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat again. Isamu looked at Inuyasha and saw something was very different about the boy. Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with feverish insanity, and his teeth were exposed in a snarl. His face seemed to have gotten tighter, more pulled in. Furthermore, the eyes were far too wild to be normal. Even during their battle, Isamu had not seen Inuyasha look so intense.

Suddenly, Inuyasha slung Isamu across the room. He landed with a crash in the corner of the room. Inuyasha began to walk towards him, that wild look plastered to his face.

"What is this?" Isamu exclaimed. "You-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha shrieked, his voice shrill and maniacal. "I don't want to hear anything from you anymore you fucking piece of shit! You stupid ass licking bag of sperm! Mother banging, bastard son of a bitch!"

Isamu's eyes widened. Inuyasha's voice was much different now, savage and cruel, heartless in fact. And furthermore, why was Inuyasha talking like this? Inuyasha had insulted him before, but not this badly. Something was awry here.

As Isamu pondered on what could have happened here, Inuyasha grabbed the scalpel from his hands and jabbed it into his throat. Isamu made a gargling noise then felt great pain as Inuyasha began to twist and jiggle the scalpel around in his throat. Inuyasha ripped it out and made a snarling sound.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you bitch?" Inuyasha hissed. He grabbed Isamu and slashed open his stomach. Inuyasha ripped it all across his stomach and chest. The wounds eventually opened, and Isamu's organs spilled out. Isamu tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha began to savagely slash at the body, cutting open anything he could. All the while he was laughing uncontrollably, his voice having not an inkling of sanity in it.

Then suddenly, something slapped hard across his face. With a yelp, he jumped back. He blinked for but an instant, but that was enough to alter his surroundings. When he opened his eyes again, everything was the way it was before. Isamu had disappeared, as had the dojo. He was back in the Miyojin house. The door he had tried to exit was open. So it had all been a hallucination.

Inuyasha spun around to face his brother, Sesshomaru.

(5)

Sesshomaru wore an expression of deep concern. His palm was red from the slap he had given Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know it, but his brother was deeply frightened of how his brother had been acting when he had entered through the door. He had never heard him sound so lunatic, so maniacal. It had been terrifying.

"Inuyasha, what was going on? You didn't come home so I came looking for you. What are you doing here and why were you acting like that?" Sesshomaru said impatiently.

A twisted grin crossed over Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha isn't here right now, but if you'll kindly leave your name, number, and a message he will get back to you when he finds the time!" he laughed.

Sesshomaru took a step towards his brother. "What do you mean he 'isn't here'? What's going on?" he said, puzzled.

"Inuyasha's asleep right now, so let me introduce myself." the boy said. He bowed and said "My name is Nanashi, and I was born just a minute or two ago!"

To be continued…

I don't really have anything to say, except keep an eye out for the update! Hope you like it so far!

Randall Flagg2


	4. Nanashi, second personality

Here it comes, the final chapter to Descent. Remember, I have a special announcement to make at the end of this chapter, so be sure to read it. Trust me, you'll like it. Anyway, just read on.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

"What do you mean by this Inuyasha? If this is some kind of game, I don't find it amusing." Sesshomaru said indignantly.

"The name ain't Inuyasha! The name's Nanashi and I'm in control now! Inuyasha will come out when he feels better!" Inuyasha/Nanashi snarled.

Sesshomaru began to realize what was going on. As calmly as he could, Sesshomaru asked "Why did you appear? I thought you… I mean my brother was cured after his breakdown."

Inuyasha/Nanashi laughed. "Ooh, the big man wants to know why I appeared, huh? What's it to you?" he mocked.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "You may be a different person from my brother, but I am still your guardian and I order you to tell me why Inuyasha created you!" Sesshomaru said, a tad fiercely.

Inuyasha/Nanashi glared at him. "Fine, I'll tell you, but not because you told me to! I suggest you take a seat, because I got quite a tale to tell!" Sesshomaru only stood his ground. Inuyasha/Nanashi began to speak.

(2)

"I guess you could say Inuyasha created me to deal with what was going on around him. He's been through quite a bit in case you haven't noticed. First he learned that Kagome was getting beat on by that son of a bitch Isamu. Then he learned that Koga had been killed. After that, Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku and he had to save her. And finally he witnessed the death of another one of his friends, and then his lover."

"His… lover?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Duh, you really think Inuyasha didn't love her? They've known each other since God knows when, and they've done so many things together! You'd have to be pretty fucking stupid to not see that! Although I'm not really surprised, since you never even liked Inuyasha all that much." Inuyasha/Nanashi snarled.

"Just go on with what you were saying." Sesshomaru growled.

"Anyway, when Inuyasha saw Kagome killed, he did a little something before he lost his marbles. He realized that he couldn't deal with what he had witnessed because it was too horrible for him. He started to create me then, but then he had a laughing fit and he got taken to the fucking nut house. When they sedated him, I was about to emerge but the sedative they gave him forced me back into the back of his mind. Then they started the therapy shit on him, and he decided he might be able to live with what he had done and I vanished for a bit."

"So why did you surface now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll tell you the fuck why. Inuyasha was able to cope with what he had seen and done, but he missed Kagome more then anything. He loved her with all his heart and she had been taken from him. Last night, he decided the only way to find inner peace was to lay flowers on her grave. However, he didn't want to break down like the baby he is out in public, so he layed a flower in here where she died, which was the next best thing."

"Get to the point, I'm losing my patience." Sesshomaru half shouted.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Inuyasha/Nanashi snarled. "When he tried to leave the house, he had a regression. He hallucinated that he was trapped in the house and that everyone who was dead, even Isamu, had come back to life to get him. He ran into all sorts of hallucinations, including a fight with that bastard Kagome had to call a father. When he lost, the hallucination of Isamu told him a bunch of stuff that really got to him, mainly how they were both so similar. Inuyasha didn't want to be like that, and thus he realized that the violence had done to Isamu, regardless of the fact he deserved it, was similar to the violence Isamu inflicted on Kagome." Inuyasha/Nanashi's tone grew mocking. "Poor little Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to be violent like that bastard was, nor could he bring himself to forget about Kagome, so I appeared to take responsibility for those emotions and actions! Unlike last time, I'm here to stay!"

Sesshomaru took another step towards him. "So that's why you appeared. Well I don't need to know anymore. Go back into my brother's mind and let the real Inuyasha come out."

Inuyasha/Nanashi sneered. "Fuck you! Give him a break! After all he's been through, you want him to go through more? I'm not leaving until-"

Sesshomaru suddenly spun around and kicked him in the face. Inuyasha/Nanashi fell onto his back, just as Sesshomaru gave him a savage kick in the ribs.

"Please come back Inuyasha. You may not be my favorite person in the world, but it's still my job to take care of you. Please come back." Sesshomaru pleaded.

Inuyasha/Nanashi began to writhe on the ground, clutching his head and screaming. "Fuck off Inuyasha! You can't come out now! These people only want to get you! Go back! Go back, go back, just leave me alone!" he roared. Suddenly Inuyasha/Nanashi's eyes closed and he became still. Sesshomaru waited.

Then, at last, the figure's eyes opened again and Sesshomaru could tell from the look in them that his brother was back.

(3)

Inuyasha slowly stood up. At first he didn't seem to be aware of anything around him as he gazed around with a black, glazed expression. Then at last, he came to his senses and gazed at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what happened? One moment I was here, and then I wasn't aware of anything. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid or bad." the younger sibling said. "And where's Isamu and the dojo?"

Ignoring the second part of what his brother said, Sesshomaru replied "Do you really want to know the truth Inuyasha? I don't know if you can handle it."

Inuyasha looked close to tears. "Please tell me. I have to know."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well Inuyasha. You were hallucinating about whatever it was that you saw. It wasn't real. It seems that you had a mental regression of some sort."

Tears beginning to sting his eyes, Inuyasha said "Go on, I'm listening."

"When I found you, you were acting as though you were attacking somebody. I spoke to you, but it wasn't you that I was speaking with. Apparently, you couldn't deal with what was going on or your memories of the events that took place a year ago, so you created a second personality named Nanashi to take control when you couldn't deal with things. From how this Nanashi acted and spoke to me, he's very violent and completely different from you."

Inuyasha buried his face into his hands and began to sob. "No, oh no, please not that. Not a second personality, oh please not that. I could've been able to deal with what had happened, I swear it on my honor." he cried.

Sesshomaru embraced his brother and hugged him, stroking his hair and whispering that everything was going to be alright and that nothing bad was going to happen to him. Inuyasha hugged back, although weakly, and sobbed against his brother's shoulder. Eventually, he grew so weary that he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Poor thing, he had been through so much. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had been under strain, but he never thought it would reach this level. With hope (and a psychologist), he would recover.

Without another word, Sesshomaru picked his sleeping brother up and slung him over his shoulder. He went out the door and began the walk home. Maybe he would get Inuyasha some take out to make him feel better.

THE END

Okay, before I make my announcement, I would like to say that despite what I thought, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS SERIES OF STORIES. It seems I have an idea for another sequel to this story! You heard me, there will be a sequel to Descent! I don't know when I'll publish it, but mark my words it will be up.

Anyway, now for my special announcement. As you know, I'm also working on a story called Random Adventures with the Bebop. Well, since I'm having a bit of trouble with coming up with ideas (I'm trying to make it long for a friend of mine) I am offering you a deal. After I make careful decision, I shall choose one author to work with me on the story! We can share ideas by e-mail and perhaps offer small paragraphs to help get started on a chapter. I repeat, one author of my choice will be chosen to work personally with me on this. If you don't want to because you think it's only a Cowboy Bebop story, I should remind you there are Inuyasha characters in it. If you want to volunteer, then post a review or e-mail me. It doesn't have to be to this story, it can be to any story.After awhile, I'll make my decision and you'll know who I've chosen. Just let me know.

And there you have it. My story and the announcement. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Bye bye!

Randall Flagg2


End file.
